This invention relates to a process of igniting the fuel of a downhole generator with the use of a start-up fuel which ignites spontaneously upon contact with an oxidizer.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 534,778, filed Dec. 20, 1974, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,591, there is described a downhole gas generator which in the embodiment disclosed, employs an electrical means using a glow plug or spark plug for igniting the generator fuel in its combustion chamber. Although such ignition devices are operable, they have disadvantages in that they require the use of electrical conductors to extend from the surface to the downhole generator. In addition, means must be provided for inserting a sealing the glow plug or spark plug in the generator. The glow plug or spark plug can be damaged by being continuously exposed to the combustion zone temperature and can allow a leakage path through the generator wall.